Wincest Storytime One-shot Collection
by Dragongirl253
Summary: This is pretty much a collection of all of the Wincest oneshots I've written. I basically came up with a ton of prompts for Wincest fics and then decided that I may as well post them here as I write them. *whispers* Also we have Wincestiel as well if anyone wants that.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** Uh, hey, hi, welcome to my monstrosity of a fanfiction(s)! Idk just read if you feel like it leave if you don't. W/e. Also, any and all reviews are greatly appreciated._

"Hey, Dean," Sam hesitantly crawled onto Dean's bed, news on an iPhone in hand and eyes wide but clouded with repressed desire. "Wake up," Sam whispered, gently shaking his brother, extracting a frustrated and groggy groan from the older of the pair. "I think I found a case," Sam shoved the article into Dean's face, if only as an excuse to practically straddle him.

"What?" Dean yawned, pushing the device away. As Dean began to sit up and push the covers off, Sam rose to more of a kneeling position and stared lustfully at his newly exposed abs despite his being terrified of being caught. The brothers had worked through and had built up enough problems through the years, ranging from Dean being intolerant of Sam's powers, to Sam giving Dean the cold shoulder when he killed a demonic but peaceful friend of his, to Dean being dead, and Sam seeing Lucifer.

Incest was not something they needed to deal with. And yet, Dean's soft, pearl pink lips beckoned. The flawless oceans of Dean's emerald eyes were rivaled only by every other inch of his face - it was all perfection, especially the faint freckles across his cheekbones and the bridge of his nose. A slight sense of euphoria enveloped Sam as he felt Dean's hand close around his arm, but it quickly disappeared as he fell to the left, almost rolling off the bed, when Dean pushed him away, mumbling, "Great. Get off of me and we'll talk."

Sam moved to sit crisscross near the edge of the bed, facing Dean and dumbly grinning at him. Dean flashed a tired smile back, his shirtless form still perfect as always, if not more so in the early morning sunlight flickering through the window.

"Ugh, god, what time is it even?" Dean asked, wiping the sleep off of his face with both hands. Sam leaped up from his position in an attempt to see the clock on the other side of Dean, but gained nothing from the endeavor other than a slight sense of embarrassment before Dean awkwardly guided him back to a sitting position. "Whatever, I'll just... I'll be up in a few minutes," Dean sunk back into bed, to Sam's disappointment, as yawns interrupted his speaking. "Just go make breakfast or something," Dean instructed, shooing his little brother away. Sam climbed off the bed, set the iPhone down on the end table and began dejectedly walking away, when he suddenly thought a thought.

"...Morning wood?" Sam quietly questioned, turning his head just far enough to catch his object of affection in the corner of his eye.

"Wha- Why would you care?" Dean snapped back.

Sam smirked as he turned the rest of the way around. "So you're just waiting for it to go down?" Sam said blankly, eyes fixated on the bulge under the covers at Dean's hips.

"Yeah, that's all. You found out my one secret: that I get morning wood just like everyone else," Dean sighed angrily and rolled his eyes. "Now could you just... Go do something else? You're really making it more awkward than it needs to be..." Dean assumed a defensive posture as his eyes darted to the right. Even avoiding eye contact, Dean felt himself blushing as Sam tentatively approached despite Dean's requests.

"Maybe... I could... Ya know, uh, help you get rid of it," Sam crawled onto the bed, his eyes never leaving Dean for a second, and quickly got close enough to breath his words into Dean's ear. "I can't guarantee it'll be faster, but it'll for sure be more pleasurable."

Dean flung himself away. "Sam, what the hell are you-" Mid-yell, Dean was cut off by Sam's mouth crashing into his. At first Dean pulled away, but Sam held him in place until he gave into his brother's tongue running over his, relaxing his muscles and accidentally releasing a quiet moan. Dean could just sense in Sam's breathing his embarrassment and dread of full-on rejection, and he assumed that that was why the kiss lasted for over a minute and a half – to delay the denial of consent. By the end of it, though, Dean was flat against the bed, tongue half way in Sam's mouth, and his brother on top of him, gasping for air after separating from the kiss. Both of the Winchesters' faces were redder than the blood coursing through their dicks, and although Dean tried to hide it, there was no denying that his boner was raging harder than it had in a long time.

For an awkward half minute that seemed like an eternity, the two brothers expectantly stared at each other, both with equal surprise in their eyes. The only sounds there were was Dean's deafening heartbeat and Sam's heavy breathing. Soon, these two things began to quiet, and Sam's heart sank as he slowly realized that this wasn't happening, that of course this was too good to be true, that-

"This is a mistake," Dean huskily said, slightly shaking his head before pulling Sam's face into his own so passionately and abruptly that a thin trickle of blood began dripping from Sam's nose as it collided with Dean's cheekbone. Dean tried to pause for just a second to make sure his brother was okay, but Sam refused to separate again, answering the question only with a moan of more pleasure than pain as his brother began trying to yank his shirt off. In the mean time, Sam's hand wandered to Dean's crotch, lightly grazing the all too prominent bulge in his underwear before fidgeting with the waistband.

As they briefly separated from their frenzied make-out to pull Sam's shirt off, Dean's underwear became equally absent. Sam flung the covers off and was immediately at Dean's cock. His hand wrapped around it for the first time, and Sam was practically slobbering over the rock-hard member, giving it only one stroke up and one stroke down as Dean failed to stifle a cry of pleasure. Maintaining his grip, Sam ran his thumb over the tip of his brother's penis, prompting him to groan and let his head fall back against the headboard.

"This is so wrong..." Dean panted.

"I think we've done enough right to afford this one little thing..." Sam replied seductively, suddenly taking most of Dean's 7 inch dick into his mouth. Dean half-cringed disapprovingly, torn between the pleasure was feeling and the taboo he was committing, but Sam stared up at him with those pleading puppy dog eyes, effectively guilt tripping him into receiving the blowjob. Sam happily slurped away at the cock in front of him, first on mostly the tip with his hand on the shaft as he swallowed any and every drop of precum that he could get out of Dean. Soon, though, Sam's hand had moved on to fondling Dean's balls, and his head was bobbing up and down as his mouth moved along the shaft, a motion assisted by Dean grabbing the back of his head by his hair and guiding his deepthroating endeavors.

"D-damn, Sammy, wh-where'd you learn to suck dick so good?" Dean jokingly questioned, barely failing to suppress moans between every other word. Sam immediately came up for air upon the question, but gave the underside of Dean's penis one more thorough lick before leaving it alone all together. "Aw, c'mon, Sammy, don't be like that," Dean whined.

"No, it's not that," As he spoke, Sam crawled on top of his older brother, allowing their groins to rub against each other. "Don't you think that's enough foreplay, though?" Sam smirked and kissed Dean again, more tenderly than either time before. After a few seconds, Sam drew away and dumbly grinned at Dean like he did what seemed like a lot more than just 5 minutes ago.

"Yeah, sure, but, uh, don't take this the wrong way, but I'm not sure I wanna take it up the ass," Dean said, snapping Sam out of his almost daydream like state of happiness.

"Oh, yeah, no problem," Sam quickly climbed off of Dean and pulled his pants off before getting on his elbows and knees in front of his new lover. "You'll just fuck me, then," he stated simply.

"Really, just, like..?" Dean made a gesture with his hands signifying penetration as he rose to his knees and positioned himself behind Sam. "But don't we need to... I dunno, stretch you out or something first? Or at least use lube?"

"It's fine, I'm already loose enough, and I'd say I've got you plenty slobbered up," Sam answered, doing a decent job of hiding his impatience.

"Wait, you're 'loose enough'? Why?"

"I- I have toys, okay?" Sam retorted, agitated.

"Really?" Dean smirked as his little brother glared and sighed angrily. "Sammy plays with toys, huh? I've gotta say... Somehow not surprised."

"_Dean,_" Sam said sternly, curling his toes impatiently.

"Right, right, sorry. So, just... Right in?"

"Just like you'd do to a woman."

"Alright..." Dean took a deep breath before his dick officially penetrated his brother's asshole. Sam instantly groaned and dropped his head into his hands. "You okay?" Dean paused to ask. "Should I stop?"

"Oh, god no..." Sam breathed as Dean's dick began to fill him at only half way in. A sharp cry of "oh fuck yes" escaped Sam as Dean began to move.

"Sounds like you're enjoying yourself," Dean commented.

"I am... Ho-how 'bout you?" Sam said between sex noises.

"Haven't felt anything this tight since I was still dating teenagers, I'll admit," Dean said, humping more vigorously. Sam moaned loudly, letting his upper body flop onto the bed.

"D-deeper... Deeper!" Sam cried, his breathing almost too heavy to allow for speech.

"Deeper?"

"Y-yeah... A-all the way in!" Sam's voice quavered as he made his demands.

"You sure, Sammy? They say it's not gay til the balls touch," Dean joked through moans of his own, though the only response he received was in the form of his little brother screaming in pleasure extra loudly into some covers he had bunched up by his face with his right hand as he jerked himself off with his left. Smiling mischievously, Dean bottomed out on the next thrust, then paused for a second as not to overwhelm Sam. Sam's head turned to the ceiling and his back arched as he let out the loudest cry yet.

"Like this, Sammy?" Dean whispered in Sam's ear as he resumed his movements with longer strokes this time.

"O-oh, g-god, fuck y-yes... D-dean..." Sam whimpered under his breath. Dean smirked before kissing his brother on the neck, aiming for a hickey. He was trying to hold out longer than Sam, and so far he seemed to be doing pretty well in that regard. Sam, on the other hand, was harboring the same competitiveness, but everything was so much more perfect than he had prepared himself for it being. Dean's cock was long and thin and perfect for anal, Dean's moans had him more turned on than anything else ever had, and now Dean had found his sweet spot.

"_Shit!_ Th-there, that's i-it, that's the spot!" Sam shouted. Dean stopped for a second to relocate the spot he had hit.

"Right... Here?" Dean slowly pushed his cock in the direction of Sam's prostate, causing him to cry out again as his ass tensed in pleasure. "Well, in that case..." Dean suddenly flipped Sam over onto his back for easier access to the spot, and guided him to put his ankles over Dean's shoulders.

Sam had only a second to prepare himself as his brother wiggled into ideal position before the onslaught of pure bliss. With every stroke, Dean hit Sam's prostate in the exactly perfect way, and with every stroke, again Sam screamed, "Ah!," "Fuck!," or "Yes!," and it rang out through the room, despite Sam trying to cover his mouth. Within seconds of this starting, Sam came. A few drops of jizz dripped onto his lower stomach, but as soon as Dean felt his ass get tighter than it'd been so far, he noticed, and lunged forward to wrap his lips around Sam's dick tip to catch the rest in his mouth. Sam let out one last moan through this sensation mixed with the one of his brother cumming in his ass.

Sam regretted the emptiness left behind as Dean pulled out, but immediately moved into position to cuddle him after he did. Dean accepted being held by Sam and stared at him expectantly, as an overachieving child stares at their teacher, waiting for their report card.

"I... Wow, I guess, is all I really have to say," Sam shrugged and said, beaming and fixing his hair out of his face.

"So was it good, or was it _too_ good?" Dean asked, his voice itself almost drowned out by his pride.

"Honestly? I think 'too good' is closer to the truth. As in too good to be true," Dean tilted his head in curiosity at what Sam had to say.

"Why do you say that? Felt this way a long time or something, Sammy?"

"Well... Yeah, honestly. It's one of the reasons I left for college, really; I was just too attracted to you. But, whatever. It's not the first time I've had one of these dreams. Any minute now I'll wake up and start staring at you longingl-"

"Oh, no, Sammy, this ain't a dream," When Sam stared at him suspiciously, Dean continued, "I'm having trouble believing it too, though. Demons and ghosts and monsters and crap? Sure, I'll buy it. What we just did? No way, but, I experienced it for myself, so..." Sam just stayed silent and shook his head and smiled at Dean and hugged him closer. "At least we'll be getting through the problem of you keeping yourself from me for so long a lot easier with make-up sex than we would with sulking," Dean rustled Sam's hair.

"Heh, yeah." Sam quietly replied, brushing Dean's hand away and resting his cheek on Dean's head.


	2. The sickeningly fluffy chapter

_**A/N:** Blech. Sorry only a short one this time. And it's sickeningly fluffy. Enjoy. I guess. _

"Ugh, 'only single bed rooms available' my ass," Dean complained, dropping his bags as he and Sam walked into the room.

"At least it's a pretty nice room..." Sam commented, following his brother's lead.

However, Dean didn't seem to care, or at least didn't hear, as he shouted, "The hell is this! They said there was a couch! This is not a couch, this is a loveseat!"

"Wow, look at Mr. Furniture Expert over here," Sam said mockingly, strolling to Dean's side, earning himself an irritated frown from his older brother. Sam shook his head and exhaled forcefully through his nose. "But, yeah, I can't sleep on this. No way."

"Alright," Dean turned to him, "I will, then."

"No, you won't. Neither of us are subjecting ourselves to this," Sam said.

"Then what are we doing?" Dean asked. The pair stared at each other silently for about a minute, neither of them wanting to suggest the obvious solution.

"We can just sleep on the edges of the bed," Sam hesitantly said.

"Sure, why not. Sounds good," Dean said just a little too casually. Sam awkwardly nodded as Dean began changing into his sleepwear, which is to say, taking off everything but his boxers.

Dean flung the covers off the bed and flopped into the dead center of it quickly after while Sam changed into actual pajamas.

"Scooch," Sam commanded, pulling one pillow to his side and fixing the mess Dean had made of the covers. Dean groaned and did the same thing, moving to the opposite edge of the bed as his brother. After they settled in, Sam reached to the nightstand to turn the light off, but within seconds of them trying to go to sleep, both Winchesters were already complaining.

"My leg's hanging over the edge," Dean whined.

"Mine too," Sam replied. There was a short silence, "...Move a little closer?"

"Sure," Dean answered a bit too quickly as they both wriggled closer to the center of the bed.

They were no longer hanging off the edge of the bed, but the brothers quickly found something new to complain about.

"Dean, quit pulling the blankets away from me!" Sam grumbled.

"_You_ stop pulling them away from _me," _Dean retorted.

"I'm not!" Sam argued.

"Whatever, let's just move closer so that we have more blanket on either of our sides," Dean offered.

"Yeah, fine." The brothers scooched a little closer to each other. For a little while, there were no complaints. However, as Dean and Sam began to fall asleep, Dean's snoring woke Sam up.

"Can you stop snoring?" Sam frustratedly asked.

"No," Dean said groggily, "And even if I could, you can't tell me what to do." Dean moved closer to Sam, close enough for them to be in contact by default, just so he could piss him off by snoring in his ear. Sam sighed impatiently, but then chuckled quietly along with his brother.

A few minutes later, Sam felt Dean shivering slightly.

"Are you cold?" Sam asked despite already knowing the answer.

"Yeah..."

"Then go turn the air off," Sam instructed.

"I can't. There's nothing to control it."

"What? The hell kinda motel doesn't let you control the air conditioning?"

"The shitty kind that also forces you into a single bed room," Dean replied. Sam sighed.

"Fine, come here, I'll keep you warm," Sam said, opening his arms as if requesting a hug. Dean smirked and triumphantly complied to Sam's directions, snuggling into his brother's open arms. Sam hugged him close and jokingly but still sincerely planted a goodnight kiss on Dean's temple.

"Oh, fuck off," Dean said, grinning ear to ear.


	3. The Chapter Thats Probably the Worst One

**_A/N: _**_eck what even is this. Terrible. Terrible is what this is. And I spent like 3 1/2 days writing and rewritng and this is the result I get. I still kinda hate it, but it's like a week late so I figure I may as well post it now while I remember._

"Nice hunting today," Dean commented as he and Sam organized their things in preparation to leave town. Sam made a sound halfway between a "hmph" and a "heh."  
"Yeah. I can't believe that thing's downfall was a bottle of booze," Sam recounted, examining a half-empty wine bottle left over from the day's work. "You should take notes, Dean," he added after swallowing two swigs of the beverage and as he handed the bottle to his brother. Dean rolled his eyes but took the liquor anyways. "Still though. A demon who possessed an alcoholic and got addicted themselves. Guess you've never seen it all."  
"What surprised me was how you were able to chase it down," Dean said, finishing the wine and carelessly tossing the empty bottle to nowhere in particular. "I was impressed you could even walk after the thrashing I gave you last night."  
"Well, I am still a bit sore," Sam said in a tone like he wanted something, not that Dean didn't know what; it was made especially obvious by his shirt already being halfway unbuttoned.  
"Sorry 'bout that, Sammy. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" Dean asked, the flirtation in his voice barely detectable. Sam smiled with only the corner of his mouth as his eyes scanned Dean, full of desire. He moved a step closer.  
The brothers had only embraced their current incestuous relationship a few weeks ago. People mocked and ridiculed them for it as soon as they realized, but Dean didn't care. As far he was concerned, it was the right decision as long as he could have moments like these where he could bite his lip and stare up at Sammy's flawless, shirtless form.  
"Well," Sam said with exaggerated consideration, "I could get revenge," he finished playfully, suddenly charging Dean and gathering him into an embrace. As they kissed, the brothers' hands overlapped each other as they both worked to undo the buttons on Dean's shirt. Within only a second or two of the clothing hitting the floor, Sam had Dean down against the bed. Dean's arms were held out to his sides and secured at the wrists by Sam, who was on his hands and knees over Dean, leaning down to kiss him.  
"Wow, straight to the point tonight, aren't you Sammy?" Dean said as Sam came up from the kiss. Sam released Dean's right arm so they each had a free hand to undo the zippers and buttons on each other's pants.  
"You know I'm not much of one for foreplay," Sam said, pulling both of their underwear down just enough to expose their erections. "But," Sam hummed, teasing Dean by lightly rubbing the backs of two fingers along his shaft. "I'll humor you," Sam finished as Dean returned the favor. They smirked mischievously at each other and went in for another kiss.  
As they made out, Sam did the best job he could to squirm out of his pants and get Dean out of his as well while still rubbing their cocks together. He was rewarded with Dean's moans as payment for his good work.  
As they were finally free from all of their clothing, Sam rolled them over to replace Dean in his position, except sitting up against the headboard. Their dicks continued grinding together and their tongues remained in the other's mouth for a few more moments until Sam grabbed Dean by the hair and shoved him downward.  
"Get to sucking, babe," Sam commanded, maintaining his grip. Dean happily complied, starting off with a few seconds of a handjob and licking before closing his lips around the head of his brother's penis. Sam quietly hummed in pleasure with a look of bliss on his face as he forced more of his dick into Dean's mouth. Dean took the hint and did his best to deepthroat it as Sam reached to his side to grab the lube they had left on the nightstand the night before.  
Dean never really liked being the bottom, - at least not as much as he enjoyed topping - but he was still excited to see Sam lather two fingers with the lube and invite Dean onto his lap. Dean crawled into kissing distance but left it to Sam to drag him to where he was supposed to be, - on Sam's lap so that his cock was against his brother's tailbone - and slide those two fingers into Dean's ass.  
Dean let his head fall back and his eyes squeeze shut as he didn't try to hide his enjoyment of being fingered by Sam. Meanwhile, Sam was content just to watch his brother's facial expressions and listen to his vocalizations of pleasure as he prepared him for anal with one hand and covered his own dick with lubricant with the other.  
About 30 seconds after they went in, Sam's fingers slid out of Dean. Dean was somewhat disappointed but didn't really mind, because Sam then lifted him up and let him lower himself onto his dick. Dean ran his fingers through Sam's hair as he kissed him, deciding that the feeling of his brother faintly moaning into his mouth was one of his favorites. When Dean was about half way down, Sam suddenly grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed him down the rest of the way, triggering a short spasm from Dean as well as a sharp cry of slight pain but more pleasure. Sam had Dean's bottom lip firmly between his teeth in case he had jerked away, but he instead abruptly clung to his brother tightly enough that Dean could feel Sam's heartbeat against his chest right next to his, which was pounding far harder.  
They held the pose, plus Dean wrapping his legs around Sam's hips, favoring it over the old one, as Dean unrhythmicly ground against Sam's crotch - whatever felt good.  
"Ah, fuck, Sammy, you always kn-know exactly how to make me squirm..." Dean whispered in a quavering voice.  
"I wouldn't be fucking you if I didn't know what I was doing," Sam replied in a low voice, one arm around Dean's shoulders and the other on his ass. At some point, Dean decided he liked rocking back and forth the best, and at some point, Sam relaxed to just enjoy the sensation of being ridden, and Dean rocked them both off the edge of the bed. Sam caught them with his elbow on the nightstand, and managed to return to a standing position, but not before they knocked most everything down.  
Sam's back eventually found itself against the wall before he broke their kiss. He stared into Dean's eyes with almost too much intensity as Dean momentarily stilled himself, if only to catch his breath.  
"Dean, look at the mess you made, you naughty boy..." Sam whispered half sarcastically.  
"Sammy, don't start this crap," Dean complained. "Just shut up and fuck me, dammit." And suddenly their mouths were again glued together and they had their hands tangled in each other's hair as Sam bounced Dean on his cock and Dean continued his previous movements. Their moans and groans and grunts and screams were indistinguishable from each other's as they could barely even tell which tongue belonged to who anymore.  
This continued for a while as the brothers just couldn't get close enough to each other no matter how hard they tried. Eventually they just gave up as Sam stumbled forward and pried Dean off of him, then slammed him down onto the bed, producing a grunt that just blended together with every other sound Dean made.  
"G-goddammit, Sammy, you're a-AH-always s-so rough..." Dean whimpered as Sam finally started taking real, long strokes in and out of his ass.  
"You know I w-wouldn't be if you didn't love it," Sam whispered back into Dean's ear through the sounds of his own pleasure as he nibbled Dean's earlobe. Dean was indiscriminately moaning and screaming and begging only a minute into this position, but, as always, he was still determined to hold out longer than Sam. And Sam was determined to do nothing more than drag it out as long as he could. Dean had his whole body tensed and the covers on the bed clenched in both hands as he bit his lip, only trying to restrain his noises some of the time.  
Sam was also struggling to finish last, as evidenced by the change in his thrusts. They went from powerful and relentless to painfully careful and deliberate, which was most likely an effort to locate Dean's most sensitive spot. Everything suddenly quieted down, but only for a second, until a distinct yelp of pleasure from Dean pierced his constant whimpering as Sam's effort was successful. Sam triumphantly looked over his brother's face and he immediately went to town on that particular spot. However, Dean still desperately staved off orgasm, writhing from the sheer amount of sensation.  
"Sh-shi... S-sam, I... Ah, g-god..." Dean tried to whine only to find himself incapable of remotely comprehensible speech. Luckily for Dean though, Sam was also on the brink. Not quite as close as Dean, but close enough to be ready to finish.  
"C-come on, Dean," Sam breathed barely audibly as he put his hand around Dean's cock, gently stroking it. "Cum for Sammy..." he chimed, licking the space uncovered by his hand on Dean's cock with only the very tip of his tongue. It was more than enough to finish Dean - Sam's mere breathing on his twitching member was enough to send Dean over the edge as, with pleasure so intense that the scream came out as silent, a mess of Dean's warm, sticky fluid came flowing out onto his lower stomach. Sam sort of winced as part of his usual O-face as he let himself cum as well, except Sam immediately pulled out and jerked Dean into position on the edge of the bed to deposit his own juices all over his older brother's face. Dean naturally shut his eyes and turned away slightly, but was already contently licking the jizz off his lips before it even stopped coming.  
Sam slid down the wall to crouch in front of an obviously exhausted Dean as they both caught their breath for a few seconds, still smirking mischievously at each other. Once those few seconds were up, Sam fed Dean as much of the cum left on his face as he could during the short time it took him to make a late afternoon snack of the semen pooled on Dean's abs. As soon as that was finished, Sam licked off a small clump of jizz left on Dean's face to the right of his nose, just out of reach of his tongue, gave Dean a quick kiss, then wiped everything else still on Dean's face off with a napkin as they both began putting their clothes back on. They haphazardly put the things they'd knocked down back on the nightstand and tossed their own things into their bags.  
They zipped their luggage and slung it over their shoulders as they left their room to go check out and get back on the road. They walked outside side by side, Dean with a slightly less sturdy gait than he'd had when he walked in.


	4. The Wincestiel Chapter

**_A/N:_**_ Sorry about the last chapter and how bad it sucked. This one's really good though, I promise. Thanks so much to the person who put an absurd amount of effort into helping me by betareading this. (I'm not sure if they have a fanfiction account.) Also, Trigger Warning (okay well not really trigger warning as much as "you might wanna spend your time reading something else" warning): Wincestiel. If you want flat out Wincest, check out a different chapter. And also, friendly reminder that any and all reviews are appreciated. =)_

Dean said he'd just be a minute before he was ready to go work the case. Dean had been locked in his room for ten. Sam sat silently, trying to stay patient, but every little sound of something bumping into a wall or falling off a shelf and every tiny sound of some unlucky piece of furniture creaking, or skin making contact with skin sliced through the silence like a machete through a vampire's neck.

Sam abruptly rose from his seat and marched to Dean's room. He raised his hand to knock but then stopped himself. He listened. Sam heard stifled moans and groans and whimpers. And _his_ lover quietly crying, "Cas..."

"Like this, Dean?" he heard in Castiel's voice.

"Fuck... yeah, e-exactly like that..." he heard Dean moan back. Sam licked his lips, listening for a few more seconds. He felt his breathing get a little heavier as he moved one hand to his crotch, rubbing his growing erection vaguely in rhythm to Dean's moans, imagining the scene behind the door. _But why imagine?_ He thought, smirking as he flung open the door to find Dean on the floor on his elbows and knees, and Castiel kneeling behind him, pushing his dick into Dean. They both froze and stared at Sam and his angry facade like deer into headlights.

"Um. Hello, Sam," Castiel casually said, pulling out and letting his hands fall to his sides as he blankly stared at Sam. Dean opened his mouth to say something but then closed it and simply shook his head regretfully at his brother. Sam released a sigh that sounded more like a hiss.

"...How long has this been going on?" He finally asked after a few seconds, his head down as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"About three months," Dean answered, rising to a kneel. Sam didn't respond right away. "Sam, look, I'm sorry, I just-" Dean tried to say, rising up and taking a step towards Sam.

"No, don't even try to explain," Sam commanded, cutting Dean off and causing him to stop in his tracks. "I can't believe you... You've just been cheating on me with Cas for three months," Dean lowered his head, remaining silent, "and you never once thought to let me in on this?" As Sam finished speaking, the anger on his face was broken up by the small smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. Dean's head jerked up and both he and Castiel furrowed their brows in confusion, shocked by Sam's reaction.

"Wait..." Dean said after a second, raising an eyebrow. "You mean to say that... That the only reason you're upset about me cheating on you is because... Because you wanted in on it? Like, like a threesome?" Sam nodded.

"_Exactly_ like a threesome," Sam replied, starting to open his shirt with one hand, while with the other, he pulled Dean into a kiss. Dean kissed back for a few seconds, his hands finding their way under Sam's shirt, but then leaned away, dragging Sam about a foot forward in the process.

"What about Cas?" Dean mouthed, reluctant to deny Sam even a second of his full attention.

"Oh, right," Sam mouthed back, looking over Dean's shoulder at the angel. Sam reluctantly detached from his brother and walked over to Castiel, unbuttoning his pants as Dean turned to watch him. Sam knelt next to Castiel, ghosting the backs of his fingers up and down the side of Castiel's neck. "What do you think, Cas? You up for a threesome?"

"Well," Castiel said, reaching up to Sam's face, tracing his soft lips and strong jaw with his thumb, following the movement with his eyes. "I don't see any reason why not to participate. It doesn't seem that any damage greater than what's already done could occur as a result," Castiel said.

"Perfect," Sam purred, his lips making contact with Castiel's. Castiel held still and just allowed Sam to kiss him as he continued undressing himself. As Sam drew away, he looked at Dean and beckoned towards Castiel, inviting him to join in. Dean paused for a second, considering the current situation, before approaching his pair of boyfriends.

"So, then, Sammy... What first?" Dean asked awkwardly after he had inched to Sam's side and began caressing his neck.

"Hm... I think I'd love to watch you two sixty-nine," Sam answered, guiding Castiel onto his hands and knees. Dean grinned and locked lips with Sam before he slid under Castiel on his back into prime dick-sucking position. Castiel got down as instructed, more hesitant to listen to Sam's commands than he would be to listen to Dean's as he lowered his dick into the older of the pair's mouth. Castiel went deeper into Dean's mouth until the tip of his penis reached the back of Dean's mouth, causing him to gag, at which point Castiel pulled back a few centimeters. At the same time, however, Castiel instantly took Dean's entire cock into his mouth and down his throat, lacking a gag reflex of his own. As Dean moaned, Sam subconsciously licked his lips and stared lustfully at both of the men in front of him as he absentmindedly stroked his own now-hard cock.

Sam moved to Castiel's neck, kissing it as he drug his hand across Castiel's sweaty back, pausing over his shoulders to admire the muscles. Sam released Castiel's neck, briefly examining the hickey he left. Sam's hand moved to Castiel's chest to make way for his mouth on the angel's upper back. Sam's hand brushed over Castiel's nipples then continued down to his stomach. Sam lightly rubbed Castiel near his sides, tracing the faint outline of his abs, as his mouth separated from the angel, until Sam's hands migrated upwards to follow the curve of Castiel's back. Sam rested one hand on Dean's chest as the other moved to Castiel's ass. Castiel arched into the touch as Sam spread his cheeks. Sam bit his lip as his finger grazed Castiel's hole, and Castiel let out a tiny moan, partially from Dean's sucking and partially to encourage Sam.

"Dean, have you ever given it to Cas in the ass?" Sam asked, lightly pressing his finger into Castiel's asshole to see if that was enough to penetrate him, then trying with a second one when it was.

"Rarely, he does. Over the past few weeks, Dean has fucked me maybe once or twice," Castiel lifted his head to answer in Dean's stead, as he found it too difficult to get Castiel's dick out of his mouth. Sam hummed approvingly as he moved on teasing Castiel's anus with the shaft of his dick. Sam pressed hard into Castiel's perfect ass, moaning at the feeling of Castiel's texture on his shaft. Sam could sense Castiel's eagerness through the tautness of his muscles.

Sam glanced around the room, looking for something. Castiel pointed to the bottle of lube he and Dean were using that was now lying on the floor about a yard away from Sam as he went back to sucking off Dean. Sam grabbed the bottle to discover that it was pretty much empty; a discovery that, when made, allowed Sam to feel Castiel's eyes trained in his direction with a somewhat worried expression.

Rustling Castiel's hair in an attempted comforting gesture, Sam lathered his manhood with what remained in the bottle, then casually tossed it back to its former spot on the floor, opting to just spit on his hand and coat the unlubed half of his dick with it. Even though Castiel was expecting it, he was still taken off guard by Sam grabbing his hair and slamming his cock into him as deep as it would go. Castiel released a muffled scream of mixed sensations as Sam skipped starting slow, pounding in and out of Castiel at near full speed, making sounds similar to the ones Dean made as Castiel barely resisted clenching his jaw, instead only lightly introducing his teeth to Dean's shaft. Within seconds, Castiel arched his hips, leaving Dean's mouth empty, and threw his head up and back, gasping for air through his screams.

Dean took a second to just lust over Castiel's cock and bite his lip as he got drunk on Castiel's cries. "Hey, Sammy, I'm getting a little jealous down here," Dean said expectantly. Sam paused, leaving both him and Castiel panting.

"Alright, fair enough," Sam ran his fingers through his hair as he pulled out of Castiel. His fingers still laced through Castiel's hair, Sam pulled the angel up to his knees, kissing him momentarily before having him sit down and lean against the nearby wall as he shifted his attention to Dean, who was already at Sam's face with his arms over Sam's shoulders and his mouth slightly open, awaiting the entrance of Sam's tongue.

As the brothers' tongues rolled over each other, Dean lifted one hand to grab the back of Sam's hair, and brought the other hand to the front to run his fingers through Sam's bangs. Sam put one hand over Dean's on his forehead and the other arm over Dean's shoulder, pulling him closer. Dean began to grind against Sam's thigh and Sam forced their tongues back into their own mouths so he could nibble Dean's bottom lip. They continued until Dean gave up that first moan that Sam always had to work for, and then Sam practically threw Dean into Castiel's lap.

The pair shot dirty smiles at each other as Dean got situated to ride Castiel, though Dean still longingly eyed Sam even as he slid down onto Castiel's dick. As Castiel went between nibbling Dean's earlobe and sucking on his neck in rhythm to Dean's hips rolling against his crotch, Sam went down between their legs, ever so lightly tracing Dean's frenulum with the tip of his tongue. Dean cried out in ecstasy, throwing his head back onto Castiel's shoulder. It was only another second before Sam's hand was around Dean's shaft and his lips around the tip of Dean's erection and he was staring up at his big brother with fiery, possessive olive eyes as he imagined fucking Dean himself.

Dean pressed his hands into the floor, his fingers twitching, just to have somewhere to direct his energy. He felt Castiel's hand cover one of his, and Sam's cover his other. "Oh, fucking christ, Ca-aaah... s-Sam... Sh-shit," Dean breathed, the pitch and volume of his voice erratic. Sam could sense that his brother was on the edge, so he quickly cut off all stimulation, returning to an upright position and lifting Dean's hips out of Castiel's lap. "N-no, dammit, Sammy, I-I _need_..." Dean whined, his face still contorted in pleasure, though he silenced himself once Sam gently pressed his finger to Dean's lips.

"I know," Sam replied as Dean gently kissed his finger, "But you cheated on me, so you need _some _sort of a punishment," Sam laid Dean down next to Castiel. "So that's why you're going to watch Castiel fuck me," Sam faced Castiel and quickly kissed him as he lowered himself onto Castiel's cock, sharply exhaling in pleasure as he did. "Just like _you_ usually do every night," He added, looking over Dean with narrowed eyes as he began to mimic how Dean had moved.

Sam vigorously made out with Castiel, and rolled his hips on Castiel's cock with just as much energy. Sam even dared to hook a leg around Castiel's waist as he had one hand splayed across Castiel's chest and the other frenziedly running through Castiel's hair. Castiel reached to his side to stroke Dean's cock, as Dean had nothing to do other than stare longingly at the action in front of him. Dean moaned and passed the favor on to Sam.

Sam hummed acutely and separated his lips from Castiel's but not their tongues, which continued to swirl around each other as Sam cast a sidelong glance at Dean. Dean suddenly lunged forward to join in, making a tangled mess of the trio's tongues. Sam allowed it for a few seconds before pulling away and laughing as he got off Castiel. Sam grabbed Dean by where his neck and shoulders met, pulling him close enough for their foreheads to rest against each other.

"Wow, you really want it that bad?" Sam murmured, his lips lightly grazing Dean's as they breathed each other's air. Dean nodded with an infinitely small motion, doing his best not to outright beg. "You promise to contain yourself for me?" Sam asked.

"Yes- Please, just..." Dean pleaded, lightheaded with desperation as he barely touched his dick to Sam's.

"Alright," Sam said, kissing Dean as he turned him around and pushed him chest first into the wall. Dean pressed into the wall, his ass awaiting his brother's cock. Instead, however, Sam held out his hand to help Castiel to his feet. "Cas, you're up," Sam said in a somewhat commanding tone.

"No, Sammy, come on... I want..." Dean whined as Castiel positioned himself behind him. Dean cut himself off with a moan as Castiel slid his dick into him. Castiel pushed into Dean slowly but forcefully, caressing Dean's chest as delicious whimpers escaped the older Winchester.

"Hang on, hold still for a sec," Sam said, leaning into Castiel from behind. Sam pushed his cock into Castiel, far more tenderly than the first time. Castiel made a noise somewhere between a grunt and purr, burying his face in the crook of Dean's neck. Castiel backed into Sam, pulling most of the way out of Dean as he did, and Sam kept backing away until only his tip was in Castiel. Sam slammed into Castiel, who in turn slammed into Dean. A sharp cry of pleasure escaped Dean and Castiel, and from Sam a gasp. The sound repeated as the motion did, though with each repetition it lessened until it smoothed out into more of a constant groan as the trio fell into a rhythm.

"Shit... Fuck, Sam – Y-yes... Ahh... D-dean..." Castiel muttered through heavy breaths as he was the first one to start falling out of the rhythm. Sam tried to force him back into it, but Castiel's knees buckled as he made a strangled noise and dug his fingernails into Dean's shoulders. Dean turned his head to look at Castiel, then Sam and Dean looked at each other, the corners of their lips turning up in what resembled a smile on their bliss-stricken faces. Sam licked and nibbled Castiel's earlobe and jawline, and Dean reached back, running his hand up and down Castiel's thigh, occasionally teasing his balls. Suddenly fiery ripples of bliss coursed through Castiel as he jolted forward, screaming in euphoria.

Sam barely refrained from cumming as well as Castiel's ass tightened around him, as Dean did as Castiel's juices were pumped into him. Sam pulled out of Castiel and Dean pulled Castiel out of him as both Winchesters moved to catch Castiel as he collapsed, then laying him across the bed to catch his breath.

"Well then," Sam cooed, turning to Dean. "Looks like it's finally your turn."

"'Bout time," Dean replied with a hint of playful bitterness as Sam walked into him so that he stumbled backwards into the wall.

Sam held Dean's wrists against the wall, about level with his head as they made out. They repeatedly and wildly lunged at the other's mouth, ignoring the excess saliva they left all over each other's lower face. Dean pushed his hips forward, desperate for any stimulation on his cock, and Sam immediately jerked him forward, then stepped out of the way to shove him to the bed, following quickly after.

Sam already filled Dean as their bodies reconnected. Dean sharply inhaled, clutching the sheets, and Sam's warm breath shuddered down Dean's neck as Sam was exhilarated by having this power over the one who usually topped him.

"Fuck, fuck, God – S-sammy, shit! Fuck, C-christ, yes!" Dean cried out as his brother pounded in and out of him and he lurched forward, placing his upper body flat against the bed, next to Castiel. Every one of Sam's thrusts sent a shockwave through both brothers, and neither was less vocal than the other.

Castiel licked his lips and grabbed Dean by his chin, tilting his head up just enough to tenderly kiss him. Dean kissed back harder than Castiel would've liked, moaning and panting into his mouth. Meanwhile, Castiel's other hand wandered downwards to Dean's cock as he languidly began to jerk Dean off. Almost instantly, Dean came, every muscle in his body tensing as he blew his load into Castiel's hand.

Sam continued fucking Dean for a few more seconds before he too gave in, burying himself in Dean and staying there as he came. Castiel separated from Dean, raising his hand to his mouth to lap up the cum. Shortly after he did, Sam grabbed him by his hair, pulling them together into a kiss. Sam forced Castiel to share, distributing Dean's fluid between their mouths as he pulled out of Dean before he and Cas swallowed.

Sam flopped down onto the bed, putting his arm around Castiel's shoulders, pulling him in for cuddles, and doing the same to Dean once he'd rolled onto his back. "So what did you guys think?" Sam asked, "'Cause I'm thinking that we need to do this more often."

Dean put his head on Sam's chest with a movement that resembled a nod. "I agree," he and Castiel said simultaneously. Smiling, Sam kissed the top of Dean's head and hugged Castiel a little closer.


	5. The Hatesex Chapter

_**A/N:** Seriously can someone please just leave a review. It's super encouraging for me, and it helps me improve my work. Honestly. Can you just..?_

_**Trigger warnings:**__ Rough sex. Also dubcon. Head on over to a different chapter if you dislike either of these things._

Dean stormed into his room, his head in his hands and his brother following closely behind him. The door slammed shut with a thunderous crash. It had been a long day. Neither of the Winchesters were really in the mood for arguing, and they knew it. And yet...

"You've been meeting with your new 'bestie,' Crowley," Sam angrily reminded Dean. "You've been lying to me, sending me off to hunt on my own, and choosing _Crowley_ over your own damn brother!"

"Sammy," Dean growled, resting his head against the wall.

"No, no, don't fucking, '_Sammy,_' me," Dean sighed frustratedly as his brother continued to lecture him, "If you're gonna say anything to me right now, it better be some goddamn answers!"

"I don't have to explain myself to you," Dean hissed.

"Yeah, be secretive, go ahead, that's _obviously_ the best course of action right now, especially considering all the good it's done you in the past! ...Wait, this is about the first blade, isn't it?" Sam's tone dulled from a sharp edge to a blunt force as his words themselves did.

"It's none of your business," Dean finally turned to face Sam, raising his voice.

"Yes, it is, Dean. You're not you when you're holding that thing. You can't-"

"Yeah, great, come back and talk to me when you've got something better to say than a quote from a candy bar commercial," Dean interrupted.

"It's not safe. We don't know what Crowley could be up to, we don't know what all effects the blade could have on you; hell, even without touching it, you're choosing the king of hell over me because of it!" Sam shouted.

"Shut up, Sam. Just shut the fuck up!" Dean demanded, looking away and running his hand over his hair.

"No, I won't, 'just shut the fuck up,' because this is seri-"

Sam was cut off by Dean viciously lunging forward to kiss him. Sam was torn between pulling away to continue his rant, or leaning into it even harder than Dean did, but he didn't have much choice as Dean marched into him, biting his upper lip more than hard enough to draw blood. Sam made a sort of whining noise in protest, but Dean was occupied tearing at Sam's shirt, savagely but effectively, his fingernails raking down Sam's throat and collarbone as, almost instantly, 4 buttons were already undone. Before Sam could even process the situation, he was shirtless and had fallen back onto the bed, and was still being pushed back by a rapidly advancing Dean, who was climbing onto the bed himself, sliding his pants off as he did. Sam moaned his objection, putting a hand on Dean's chest to half-assedly push him away.

Partially to Sam's relief, Dean not only released him from the kiss, but grabbed him by the hair and forcefully pulled him out of it. However, Sam had only a second to fill his lungs with air before Dean shoved his mouth down onto his cock. Despite Sam's half-unwillingness, he allowed Dean to ruthlessly throat fuck him, though his eyes teared up on every thrust as each one gagged him. Sam made strangled noises, looking up at Dean with wide eyes, trying to get a read on him. Dean bit his lip and his breathing got faster and heavier as he reached down to tug Sam's pants and underwear off with surprising patience and gentleness. On one particularly deep thrust, Sam's jaw involuntarily clenched a little, causing his teeth to briefly scrape against Dean's shaft. Dean grunted in pain and frustration as he tightened his grip on Sam's hair, jerking him up by it.

Sam whimpered in pain as Dean slammed him backwards, off the bed and into the nightstand. Dean threw himself into Sam, then slammed his dick into Sam's asshole with almost no warning. A jolt of pain ripped through Sam, and as he cried out in pain, he could've sworn he felt a few drops of blood trickle from his ass. Lifted into an awkward position with his feet barely touching the ground, Sam groped around behind him, trying to grab something to steady himself as every thrust slammed his back into the sharp-enough edge of the nightstand, leaving distinct marks across his flesh, all while he was overwhelmed by his own growing arousal. Sam bit back shaky sobs as he waited and hoped for pain to turn to pleasure.

"Dean... Sto-op! S-slow down!" Sam wailed, despite his face seeming to be contorted in enjoyment. Dean moved his hands from Sam's thighs, wrapping one too tightly around Sam's erection, and Sam moaned in relief to have something to distract him from his discomfort, even if it was just a lesser evil. Dean's other hand constricted around Sam's throat, his fingers digging up into Sam's jaw.

"Thought I told you to shut up, Sammy," Dean muttered harshly, his dark, burning eyes acting as a magnet to Sam's gaze. "Hopefully I'm more clear this time," Sam swallowed hard and nodded frantically in response. Dean loosened his grip, pressing his mouth into Sam's. When Sam's clenched jaw denied Dean's tongue entrance, Dean simply bit Sam's bottom lip, giving him another cut matching the one on his other lip.

Suddenly, Sam's hands slipped off of the nightstand, causing both Winchesters to collapse on the ground. Now free from Dean, Sam pounced on him, causing him to slide about a foot across the carpet, headfirst into the bedframe. Sam ran his hand over the site of the injury as shorthand to make sure Dean was okay as he reached for Dean's back collar to pull his shirt off. Dean lurched at Sam mock-threateningly, and Sam shoved him back to the ground, tossing his t-shirt to the side. Sam pinned Dean down by his biceps, but not before he lifted Dean's hips to a suitable position and thrust into his brother as his brother had into him.

Dean tensed and swallowed a yelp before it could escape, instead drawing in a shaky breath. Sam leaned forward to kiss Dean's neck, first sensually sucking, then suddenly biting hard.

"C-come on, Sam, l-let go," Dean moaned, his voice holding a slight tinge of distress as he tried to squirm away, lazily attempting to kick at Sam. Sam, however, refused to let go until a drop of the coppery heat of his brother's blood oozed onto his tongue. Sam released the soft skin of Dean's neck, sitting up and looking over him. Sam's next target, Dean's lips, were spared for another moment as the borthers' gazes drilled into each other; they stared at one another with looks that said something somewhere in between, "I hate you," "I love you," and "Sorry that this hurts like hell."

Sam heatedly kissed Dean, but Dean denied his tongue entrance, mostly out of spite, as Sam meant to shove his tongue down Dean's throat. Sam replaced his right hand with his elbow to keep holding Dean's arm down as he grabbed Dean's jaw, forcing his mouth open. His tongue quickly darted inside Dean's mouth as he relished Dean's taste of booze and sleep deprivation. Sam pushed harder into the kiss, somewhat aggravated with Dean for hiding his drinking and insomnia from him.

Before Sam realized, Dean was moaning painfully as Sam had picked up the pace, ramming into him harder than he meant to. On top of that, faint bruises were starting to show on Dean's inner thighs from a combination of awkward positioning and the force Sam was fucking him with. Dean tried to push Sam away, but Sam kept him pinned. Sam kissed Dean for another few seconds before suddenly drawing away as Dean tried to bite down on Sam's tongue on its way out. Sam suddenly sat up and bitch slapped Dean, partially for revenge as he glared down at Dean as if challenging him.

Dean stared back up at Sam, lustfully, animalistically. Dean threw Sam off of him, into the wall. He leaped to his feet and into Sam. Sam grunted as what little wind was left in him after the impact with the wall was knocked out of him. Dean grabbed Sam by his upper thighs, forcefully spreading his legs and lifting his feet off the ground. At first Sam tried to fight against gravity as his upper back slid down the wall, but despite his efforts, Sam still fell into an upside-down position with the top of his head against the wall, and only his neck and shoulders in contact with the ground.

As Dean's dick tore into Sam's ass, Sam howled in a strange mixture of pleasure and pain. He went completely limp except for hooking his legs around Dean's waist, relinquishing all control to his older brother. Dean groaned breathily. He grabbed one of Sam's legs, straightening it to barely reach over Dean's shoulder as Sam hooked his ankle behind Dean's neck. Though there was a second's pause between each powerful thrust of Dean's cock as deep as it would go into Sam, each one hit like a lightning bolt.

Sam would've thrown his head back, had the ground not been in the way. He roared in ecstasy, crying out with no particular rhythm other than the one of "between frenzied yet shaky breaths."

"Shit, shit, fuck, Dean, christ yes, right there," Sam mouthed, nearly inaudibly breathing half the words. Dean slid one of his hands to Sam's inner thigh to play with his balls as he licked around the inner base of the other leg as not to neglect it. Sam threw his arm over his face, only then noticing how sweat had accumulated in the couture of his cheekbone as he pressed his face into the crook of his elbow. Sam's breath hitched just before he cried out with all the air that would fit in his lungs. Bliss seared his skin and his whole body trembled as suddenly hot drops of his own jizz dripped onto his face.

Dean moaned, bottoming out and holding the pose for a second before suddenly pulling out. Dean grabbed Sam's arm, yanking him up by it and bending him over the bed. Again, he immediately pounded into Sam, no less gentle than the times before, which caused a little more soreness, not that Sam gave half a damn in the last few seconds of his orgasm. Dean pinned Sam's wrists to the bed, leaning down on top of him to lick the cum off Sam's face as his deep, hot, ragged breaths cascaded down the side of Sam's throat. Sam could feel the drastic rise and fall of Dean's chest against his back. He buried his face in the covers and moaned despite the discomfort of Dean now obviously focusing on only his own pleasure.

Dean fucked Sam as hard and fast as his muscles would allow, groaning like an animal the whole time. Sam was always so tight. The friction between their flesh always felt so good. Dean squeezed shut his eyes and reveled in it as the world dissolved around him, leaving nothing but euphoria.

"God–Sam–f-fuck, SAM!" Dean cried out incoherently as he came into Sam's ass. Sam let out a final moan, inaudible over Dean's groaning, as they finished. Dean caught his breath for a second before sliding out of Sam and lifting Sam's legs onto the bed, giving him a push to the far side of it, prompting him to roll onto his side. Dean flopped down on the bed right behind Sam.

"Feel better?" Sam asked somewhat disinterestedly.

"Honestly? Yeah. Feels good to get that... That release." Dean paused as he stroked Sam's back, feeling the shallow indents of where Sam was against the nightstand. Sex was always how they sorted through their feelings. It wasn't always nothing but fun, but it always worked. "How 'bout you? You okay, Sammy?" Dean asked sincerely as Sam tried to lick off all the blood that had flowed from the cuts on his lips.

Sam took a long breath in, then sighed it out. "Yeah. I'm good. You?" Sam twisted his head around in an attempt to look at Dean.

Dean kissed Sam, briefly but lovingly. "I'm fine."

"I love you, Dean," Sam suddenly blurted.

"I love you too, Sammy," Dean replied without hesitation. Sam hoped that Dean wouldn't notice the grin lying in wait on his lips as Dean reached over Sam, splaying his hand across his younger brother's chest and pulling him close.


	6. The Pretty Generic Chapter Drunk Sammy

_Sorry it's been forever since I updated. This was actually part of a much longer thing I was writing, but, like, I kept saying I was gonna finish it, and then it took me a while to resign to the fact that I in fact was not going got finish it. So now you all get just the smut._

"How drunk are you?" Dean asked.

"I had a few drinks," Sam answered suspiciously, crossing his arms.

"Really?" Dean said, rising from his seat and approaching Sam. "How many is 'a few'?"

"'S'none of your business," Sam said defiantly. Dean shook his head.

"I guess I'll just find out myself, then." Dean leaned down over Sam, held up with one hand pressed into the bed next to Sam as he kissed him. The taste of alcohol was strong in Sam's mouth, but even if Dean couldn't tell exactly how much he'd had, he could probably make an estimate by how Sam slipped his tongue into Dean's mouth, despite already feeling penitence for it. Dean pressed his lips harder against Sam's as he sucked on Sam's tongue for a moment before pulling away. As Dean drew back, Sam lamely tilted his head up to follow Dean, leaving his chin pointed upwards.

"Oh, Sammy..." Dean whispered darkly to himself, caressing Sam's jaw, then his chin. Dean kissed Sam again, and Sam kissed back again as Dean trailed his hand down Sam's body to his pants, the bulge in which Dean smiled as he ran his hand over. Dean swung one leg over Sam onto the bed as he unbuttoned Sam's jeans, and then he planted the other knee on Sam's other side as he unzipped them. Dean slid a hand under Sam's shirt, and Sam, his skin prickling at the touch, uncrossed his arms, straightening them above his head to allow Dean to free him of the clothing.

As they resumed kissing, Sam gasped as Dean thrust a hand between his legs, into his underwear, wrapping his hand around Sam's cock. Sam moaned in protest, grabbing Dean's wrist and pulling it away. Dean complied, also taking his other hand off Sam's chest and returning both of them to their original location on either side of Sam.

"Dean, you're my brother," Sam whined, wriggling out of his slightly elevated position to lie flat on his back.

"Don't think I don't know how you've been feeling about me. I feel the same way," Dean whispered with all the sincerity he could summon.

"If you know that, and you know this is the first time in a long time that I've been drunk, then you should know how I feel about those feelings..." Sam protested with an unidentifiable type of desperation in his eyes. Dean backed up and spread his legs farther apart to lower himself so that the protrusions in each of their pants were pressed against each other.

"Sammy..." Dean said, his eyes wide with sympathy and longing as he made his and Sam's upper bodies parallel. "It's not just going to go away. Tell me how you really feel. It's okay, no matter how it is." Sam _felt_ like he was in heaven from the euphoria brought about by his brother's crotch pressed against his, but he guessed that wasn't quite what Dean meant. Sam relucted at first, and even after he decided to speak, the words he meant to say stuck in his throat. Then, finally, the potvaliancy kicked in.

Sam abruptly grabbed Dean's shoulders. "_I need you,_" he breathed, his heart pounding through his chest as he stared deep into his brother's eyes with pure, raw, lustful desire. Dean positioned himself at the side of Sam's face.

"I know," he whispered, barely audible to Sam over the blood rushing in his ears. Dean nibbled Sam's earlobe, which, along with the rest of his face, was flushing so hot that even the warmth of Dean's mouth helped cool it. Sam moaned quietly, pushing his hips up into Dean. Sam reached to Dean's back, grabbing the back collar of his shirt to pull it off. After Dean lifted his arms one at a time to pull them through the shirt's sleeves, the second one came down with the attached hand splayed across and caressing Sam's chest, and after Dean's mouth separated from Sam's ear to get the shirt over his head, it returned to plant a kiss on Sam's jaw, then his cheek, and finally his lips.

However, the kiss was brief as Dean crawled forward, bringing his knees a few inches short of Sam's armpits before rising to an upright position and flicking a piece of hair out of Sam's face. Dean seized Sam by the shoulder, prompting him to sit up enough so that his head was a little bit higher than Dean's groin.

Sam planted kisses up and down Dean's abs as he fumbled uselessly with the button and zipper of Dean's jeans. Dean exhaled an amused huff of air as he put his hands over Sam's, helping him gain access to the inside of Dean's pants. Sam ran his hands over the bulge in Dean's underwear, then hooked his thumbs on the waistbands of Dean's pants and boxers, carefully sliding them down as he nuzzled Dean's solar plexus. Dean lifted his legs to let Sam remove his bottoms one leg at a time.

Unceremoniously dropping the clothing on the floor, Sam hooked his arms around Dean's thighs and drew his nose and forehead down Dean's body, his heavy breathing leaving a trail of moist, warm breath on Dean's skin. Sam paused when he felt Dean's erection against his chin, then drew back. Sam stared, running his tongue along his lips as he studied Dean's thin, 7" dick, its tip glistening with precum. Sam quivered with a mixture of excitement and reluctance, and then suddenly he had jolted forward, and his mouth was wide open, and he had licked Dean's head clean of every drop of precum in one fell swoop, eliciting an acute moan from his older brother. Dean firmly placed his hand on the burning back of Sam's neck as Sam ran his tongue along the ridge where the tip met the shaft before wrapping his wet, reddened lips around Dean's head.

"Shit, yeah, Sammy..." Dean moaned. He reached back to slide Sam's pants down, and Sam reached with his right arm to assist him. Once the waistband was at Sam's knees, he managed to squirm the rest of the way out of them himself. Sam took half of Dean's dick into his mouth, looking up at Dean as he moaned to see him coating his fingers in spit. As Dean reached back, Sam inclined his hips to allow Dean to slide a finger into his ass. Sam took a few heavy, lurching breaths, biting back a moan, but then let one slip as Dean inserted a second finger to explore him with.

Sam worked his hands up Dean's thighs. He first overshot his target, briefly resting a hand on the small of Dean's back, but after a bit more groping, he found his way to Dean's ass. Sam pressed his face closer to Dean, simultaneously taking more of his cock deeper into his mouth until he gagged. As Dean interlaced the fingers of his free hand in the front of Sam's hair, his other fingers wriggled inside Sam, stretching him out. Sam moved one hand to his ass, sliding in a finger of his own, and both brothers groaned.

Sam moaned frustratedly when Dean pulled his fingers out of him. Dean ran his hand over Sam's hair, briefly resting it on Sam's shoulder before he held the same two fingers in front of Sam's face. Sam slid his mouth off of Dean's dick with a slight _pop_ from the suction before slavering his fingers. While Dean slid both fingers back into Sam, Sam frenched Dean's cock, glossing it with saliva.

Once Sam's hole was slick enough to finger with no resistance, Dean removed both his fingers and Sam's. He grabbed Sam's hand, entwining their fingers and pinning it to the headboard. Sam took his other hand off of Dean and let his arm dangle over the side of the bed as Dean shifted to be kneeling on the inside of Sam's legs. Dean grabbed Sam's ass with both hands, spreading his cheeks and lifting his hips. Sam moaned and melted out of his sitting position as Dean's tip penetrated him.

"So, Sammy? Feelin' better about this yet?" Dean murmured.

"Y-yeah!" Sam cried out as Dean pushed deeper into him. Dean released Sam's hips, causing his weight fall onto his own legs, and then, when he failed, mostly back onto Dean. Sam hooked his legs around Dean's and turned his head to the side, trying to bury his face in the pillow. Dean bent forward, supporting himself with his forearm as he brushed Sam's hair off his neck. Dean ghosted his lips over and kissed and sucked Sam's neck and nipped his ear as Sam bit his lip. And as Sam whimpered, Dean touched him all over, first his face, then his neck, chest, shoulder, hair, arm...

"Sam..." Dean breathed heatedly. Sam squirmed and moaned in response to his name. Relocating his hands to either side of him, level with his head, Sam felt both his and Dean's hair damp with sweat.

"God- Dean..!" Sam groaned loudly, light headed with arousal as Dean filled him. Sam stroked Dean's back as he pressed himself lower, closer to Sam. As Dean finally started thrusting, Sam cried out with ecstasy. Dean was close enough to Sam that he could feel Dean's washboard abs on his cock, and he could tell Dean was enjoying it as much as he was by his head lowered against Sam's chest.

As Dean lifted his head, his chin brushed against Sam's throat. Sam made a sort of whimpering noise as Dean's lips ghosted up his chin, onto his lips. They weren't quite kissing as much as they were pressing their open mouths together, breathing each other's air as they nuzzled one another.

"Deeper... Deeper!" Sam cried sonorously. Dean grazed Sam's face with his mouth as he moved to Sam's ear.

"Say my name again," Dean snarled possessively no louder than his breathing.

"Dean..." Sam breathed quietly at first. "D-dean!" he screamed as Dean nuzzled his hair.

"Good boy, Sammy," Dean purred, running his hand up the back of Sam's neck, scarcely toying with his hair. Dean delivered on his promise, beginning to bottom out on every thrust. Sam screamed and moaned and whimpered, and the noises were only strangled, not silenced, by Dean kissing him, his tongue imitating the motion of his thrusts. Dean pulled away from Sam and stared at him hungrily.

"No," Sam wanted to protest. But suddenly lightning shot through him. "Shit, shit, Go-od yes, Dean! Fucking chri- Dean!" Sam screamed. His whole body tensed as tremors ran through his muscles and jizz shot out of him, onto his stomach. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, seizing his lips and flattening his brother against him - doing anything he could to be as close as possible to Dean - as his vision shattered into white light.

"S-sam... Fuck, Sam," Dean moaned into Sam's mouth as he came into his ass. Sam released a shaky moan, arching his back to press into Dean. Dean abruptly pulled out of their kiss and out of Sam, then bringing his face to Sam's lower abdomen, where he had spilled a few drops of his own fluid. Dean lapped all the cum from Sam's abs then gave one more lick all the way up Sam's belly, chest, and throat until he reached his lips. Dean kissed Sam for a few seconds before resting his head on his shoulder, assuming their usual cuddling position.

"So, Sammy? Good, right?" Dean panted as if he already knew the answer, mostly because he did.

"Yeah... Good- Amazing..." Sam hummed.

"So that's a 'yes' on 'should we do this again some time?'" Dean asked. However, Sam's eyes were already closed, and he was already half-asleep. Dean smirked and layed his head back down. "I'll take that as a yes," he muttered.


End file.
